Whats new fr 2016
Bailey est l'annonciatrice des nouvelles officielles, vous pouvez la suivre sur Twitter. Les nouvelles de cette page sont copiées directement à partir de celles du jeu (signatures incluses). En tant que telles, elles sont placées sous la licence CC-by-NC-SA 3.0. Des libertés peuvent occasionnellement être prises, comme des corrections d'orthographe ou un ajustement des retours à la ligne en fonction du format. Pour voir les nouvelles directement dans le jeu, utilisez l'option "Montrer Bailey" dans les Paramètres (lien direct). ---- Voici toutes les nouvelles de 2016. Vous voulez également lire les nouvelles des autre années? Vous les trouverez là: * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 Vous cherchez une date uniquement? Vous pouvez consulter l'histoire d'Habitica sur les pages Habitica History: * 2013-2014 * 2015-2016 ---- Nouvelles actuelles 7/7/2016 Défi Take This permanent, Nouvelles publications de blog, et Mise en avant de défis Défi Take This permanent: Santé pendant les Conventions Un nouveau défi permanent a été créé par nos amis chez Take This: Playing the Long Con! Il est conçu pour vous maintenir en bonne santé pendant la saison des conventions. Contrairement aux défis mensuels Take This, ce défi n'a pas de prix ou d'équipement associé avec, mais est conçu pour que vous puissiez le rejoindre et le quitter plusieurs fois par an, lorsque vous en avez besoin. Profitez-en bien! par DoctorB, Lemoness, et l'équipe Take This Nouvelles publications de blog et mise en avant de défi de juillet Il y a deux nouvelles publications sur le blog d'Habitica! Tout d'abord, nous avons mis en vedette un nouvel article de Wiki sur comment mieux faire fonctionner Habitica pour vous. Consultez-le pour d'excellents conseils. De plus, la mise en avant de défis de juillet est en ligne! Consultez cet article pour des défis géniaux. Avez-vous créé un défis qui, selon vous, mérite d'être mis en avant? Soumettez-le pour qu'il soit publié sur notre blog! Tous les défis avec un prix en gemmes et une date de fin peut être choisi. Et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez du défi mis en avant ce mois-ci dans les commentaires ou sur Twitter, Facebook, ou Tumblr. Profitez-en! par Lemoness et Redphoenix ---- 7/5/2016 Arrière-plans de juillet et objets de l'armoire enchantée révélés! Arrière-plans de Juillet Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans pour les avatars à la Boutique des arrière-plans! Maintenant votre avatar peut plonger au fond de la mer, danser dans un aquarium ou nager devant le château de Dilatoire! par Jessica Chase et DialFForFunky Objets de l'armoire enchantée de juillet révélés Il y a des nouvelles pièces d'équipement dans l'Armoire Enchantée, une récompense coûtant 100 pièces d'or dans la colonne des récompenses qui se débloque après que vous ayez atteint le succès Armé jusqu'aux dents! Cliquez sur l'armoire enchantée pour une chance aléatoire de trouver de l'équipement spécial, parmi lequel se trouve l'ensemble du canonnier! L'armoire peut également vous donner des points d'expérience aléatoires ou de la nourriture. Nous ajouterons des nouvelles pièces d'équipement la première semaine de chaque mois mais même si vous avez épuisé l'inventaire actuel, vous pouvez continuer à cliquer pour un chance d'obtenir de la nourriture ou des points d'expérience. Maintenant allez dépenser tout cet Or accumulé! Que le générateur aléatoire de numéros soit avec vous... Par Lemoness et SabreCat Art par Kai-Wen ---- 7/1/2016 Mise à jour iOS et nouveau défi Take This Mise à jour iOS: Notifications et messages privés Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour iOS! Vous pouvez à présent envoyer et lire vos messages privés depuis l'application! De plus, vous pouvez maintenant recevoir des notifications pour des évènements importants, comme être invité•e dans une équipe, guilde ou quête, recevoir un message privé et commencer une bataille. Vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir certains types de notifications? Ajustez tout simplement vos préférences dans les Paramètres. Si vous aimez les améliorations que nous avons ajouté notre application, laissez un commentaire pour cette nouvelle version. Cela nous aide beaucoup! Les anciens commentaires sont cachés à chaque nouvelle mise à jour mais si vous allez dans la section des commentaires, vous pouvez publier vos anciens commentaires à nouveau en un seul clic. Merci d'utiliser Habitica! par viirus et Nivl4 Nouveau défi Take This! Le défi Take This suivant est lancé, Check Your HP, avec un focus sur le suivi de l'humeur. Pensez à le rejoindre pour gagner des pièces supplémentaires de l'ensemble d'équipement Take This! Take This est une association à but non lucratif qui a pour but d'informer la communauté des joueurs sur les problèmes de santé mentale, de les éduquer sur la prévention des troubles et maladies mentales et de réduire la stigmatisation des maladies mentales. Félicitation aux gagnants du dernier défis Take This, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone": gagnant•e du grand prix janey_p, et finalistes Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, et Deiket. De plus, tou•te•s les participant•e•s de ce défis ont reçu le bouclier Take This. Profitez-en bien! par Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, et l'équipe Take This ---- Juin 2016 6/29/2016 Ensemble de peaux éclaboussantes Il y a un nouvel ensemble de peaux en édition limitée disponibles sur la page de Personnalisation de l'avatar jusqu'au 31 juillet! Achetez les tant que vous le pouvez car elle ne seront plus disponibles avant l'année prochaine. par UncommonCriminal Dernière chance pour l'ensemble de la tenue de Selkie Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble de la tenue de Selkie. Si vous voulez la capuche de Selkie ou la nageoire de Selkie, c'est le moment. Merci de votre soutien -- nous espérons que vous appréciez vos gemmes! par Lemoness ---- 6/23/2016 Rappels de tâche sur Android, objets d'abonné•e de juin et l'objet de transformation Ecume Mise à jour Android: Rappels de tâche Il y a une nouvelle mise à jour Android qui inclut une nouvelle fonctionnalité intéressante: les rappels de tâche! Lorsque vous créez ou modifiez des Quotidiennes et tâches À Faire, vous pouvez à présent ajouter des notifications qui vous rappelleront de faire avancer les choses! Vous n'oublierez plus jamais une tâche. Nous avons également corrigé une variété de bugs, alors assurez-vous de télécharger cette mise à jour maintenant! par viirus, TheHollidayInn, et nivl4 Objets d'abonné•e de juin Les objets d'abonné•e de juin ont été révélés: l'ensemble de la tenue de Selkie! Vous avez encore sept jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble. Les abonné•e•s peuvent également acheter des gemmes avec de l'or -- plus la durée d'abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes par mois! Il y a d'autres avantages également, comme un accès plus long aux données non compressées. Mais le mieux est que vous soutenez directement le fonctionnement d'Habitica. Merci beaucoup -- ça nous touche vraiment! par Lemoness Objet de transformation Ecume Eclaboussez vos ami•e•s avec de l'écume et ils se transformeront jusqu'à leur prochain cron! Vous pouvez acheter de l'écume à la Boutique saisonnière contre de l'or. Vous ne voulez pas être transformé•e? Achetez du sable à la Boutique des récompenses pour l'annuler. ---- 6/21/2016 Evènement de la Fête de l'Eté! Equipement en édition limitée, la boutique saisonnière est ouverte, et les PNJ d'été La Fête de l'Eté commence Le Festival de la Fête de l'Eté est arrivé, et Habitica a emmenagé dans la cité sous-marine de Dilatoire pour l'été! Dès aujourd'hui et jusqu'au 31 juillet, rejoignez-nous pour jouer au soleil. Equipement de classe en édition limitée Jusqu'au 31 juillet, de l'équipement en édition limitée est disponible dans la colonne des Récompenses. Suivant votre classe, vous pouvez être un Guérisseur Hippocampe, un Guerrier Requin, un Voleur Anguille ou un Mage Dauphin! Restez productifs pour gagner suffisamment d'or avant que cet équipement ne disparaisse. Bonne chance! par Giu08. Jynn, TetoIsGreat, Kai-Wen, et Lemoness La Boutique Saisonnière est ouverte La Boutique saisonnière est ouverte! Elle est pleine de marchandises d'édition saisonnière d'été en ce moment, parmi lesquelles les équipement d'été de l'année passée. Tout sera disponible pendant l'évènement de la Fête de l'Eté chaque année mais la boutique ne restera ouverte que jusqu'au 31 juillet donc assurez-vous de faire le plein maintenant ou vous devrez attendre une année pour pouvoir acheter ces objets à nouveau. par Lemoness PNJ d'été Il semble que les PNJ soient d'humeur d'été. Ian, Bailey, Matt, et la Sorcière Saisonnière s'amusent sous l'eau dans la cité sous-marine de Dilatoire, et Alex et Daniel se sont installés sur la plage. Même les Voyageurs Temporels participent à la fête, même si... oh non... ils semblent s'être trompés de saison... par Lemoness ---- 6/17/2016 Filtrer l'équipement et mise en avant de guildes Nouvelle option pour filtrer l'équipement La page d'équipement a maintenant une nouvelle option "Trier par type" qui réarrange votre équipement par armure, coiffe, etc. Choisissez la méthode d'organisation de votre équipement que vous préférez! par Hus274 Mise en avant de guildes de juin Nous mettons en avant plusieurs guildes qui peuvent vous aider à atteindre vos buts cet été, parmi lesquelles la guilde Long-Term Accountability pour ce massif projet personnel, la guilde Young Adult - Unprepared pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont récemment terminé leurs études, et la guilde Legendary Book Club of Habitica pour vous aider avec toutes vos lectures d'été. Apprenez en plus ici! par redphoenix ---- 6/15/2016 Nouvelle quête de familier: Axolotl Quête de familier Axolotl L'Axolotl magique dévore votre volonté. Pouvez vous rassembler l'énérgie nécessaire pour vaincre vos tâches? Si oui, vous gagnerez un lot d'œufs d'Axolotls! Achetez le parchemin de quête au magasin de quêtes dès maintenant. Ecriture par Summer (River Mori) Art part hazel40, PainterProphet, Kiwibot, Streak, sungabraverday, Zorella, et James Danger ---- 6/9/2016 Challenge et ensemble d'équipement officiels, Publication Rencontrez le Staff sur le blog, Partenariat avec FocusMe, et Importantes informations pour les développeurs Défi officiel et ensemble d'équipement "Take This" Nous avons lancé une nouvelle série de défis officiels d'Habitica, créés spécialement pour nous par Take This, une association à but non lucratif qui a pour but d'informer la communauté des joueurs sur les problèmes de santé mentale, de les éduquer sur la prévention des troubles et maladies mentales et de réduire la stigmatisation des maladies mentales. Le premier défi de la série se concentre sur l'entretien de vos amitiés avec des gens que vous connaissez en personne, et des prix en gemmes sont disponibles pour le ou la gagnant•e et les finalistes. De plus, à la fin du défi, tous les participants actifs recevront une pièce du nouvel ensemble d'équipement Take This! Rencontrez le Staff: Sabe N'avez vous jamais eu envie d'en savoir plus sur les personnes qui gèrent Habitica? Maintenant vous pouvez! Nous avons publié une interview avec SabreCat sur notre blog. Apprenez en plus sur le codeur qui se cache derrière tout, des quêtes mensuelles aux améliorations de l'architecture du site. Partenariat avec FocusMe Puisque les membres de l'équipe d'Habitica sont de grands fans du bloquer de distractions FocusMe (et que les membres de leur équipe sont de grands fans d'Habitica), nous avons décidé de vous proposer une offre promotionnelle jointe jusqu'au 19 juin: tous ceux qui achètent FocusMe recevronts une réduction de 20% sur un abonnement de 6 mois à Habitica! Apprenez en plus ici. Informations importantes pour les développeurs Nouvelles importantes pour les développeurs d'Habitica: nous allons désactiver l'API v2 le 15 juillet. Apprenez en plus ici. Nous avons rédigé un guide de migration pour vous aider à faire la transition pour toutes les intégrations dont vous êtes les codeurs. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter sur GitHub ou dans la guilde Aspiring Coders et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous aider. Merci de contribuer à Habitica! ---- 6/2/2016 Arrière-plans et objets de l'Armoire Enchantée de juin révélés! Et la mise en avant de défi de juin Arrière-plans de juin Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans pour les avatars à la Boutique des arrière-plans! Maintenant votre avatar peut sauter sur un nénuphar, méditez sur un rocher sous une cascade ou se promener sur le rivage du phare! par Witticaster, KusSv, et shellcollector Objets de l'armoire enchantée de juin révélés Il y a des nouvelles pièces d'équipement dans l'Armoire Enchantée, une récompense coûtant 100 pièces d'or dans la colonne des récompenses qui se débloque après que vous ayez atteint le succès Armé jusqu'aux dents! Cliquez sur l'armoire enchantée pour une chance aléatoire de trouver de l'équipement spécial, parmi lequel se trouve l'ensemble du bord de mer et le chapeau négligé vert! L'armoire peut également vous donner des points d'expérience aléatoires ou de la nourriture. Nous ajouterons des nouvelles pièces d'équipement la première semaine de chaque mois mais même si vous avez épuisé l'inventaire actuel, vous pouvez continuer à cliquer pour un chance d'obtenir de la nourriture ou des points d'expérience. Maintenant allez dépenser tout cet Or accumulé! Que le générateur aléatoire de numéros soit avec vous... par Lemoness and SabreCat Art par shellcollector et starsystemic Mise en avant d'un défi: Small Improvements Add Up Il y a un nouveau défi mis en avant sur notre blog! Consultez le pour d'excellents défis qui vous aideront à améliorer votre vie une petite étape à la fois. Avez-vous créé un défis qui, selon vous, mérite d'être mis en avant? Soumettez-le pour qu'il soit publié sur notre blog! Tous les défis avec un prix en gemmes et une date de fin peut être choisi. Et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez du défi mis en avant ce mois-ci dans les commentaires ou sur Twitter, Facebook, ou Tumblr. Profitez-en! par redphoenix Défis par Accio Books, Cheers, et Freelancecynic Mai 2016 5/30/2016 Dernière chance pour l'ensemble du barde de fanfare et les potions d'éclosion florales Dernière chance pour l'ensemble du barde de fanfare Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du barde de fanfare. Si vous voulez le chapeau de barde de fanfare ou l'uniforme de barde de fanfare, c'est le moment. Merci de votre soutien -- nous espérons que vous appréciez vos gemmes! par Lemoness Dernière chance pour les potions d'éclosion florales Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour acheter des potions d'éclosion florales! Si elles reviennent, ce ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine au plus tôt, donc n'hésitez pas! par Mako413 ---- 5/25/2016 Mise à jour iOS, Mise à jour Android, et Objets d'abonné•e de mai Mise à jour de l'application iOS disponible Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour de l'application iOS qui contient une montagne de bugs fixés, parmi lesquels le crash qui se produisait en nourrissant des familiers et ces pop-ups agaçantes de fausse mort! Assurez-vous de la télécharger maintenant pour avoir un accès plus stable à Habitica. Merci à tous ceux qui ont signalé les bugs qui se sont présentés après notre révision massive! Cela nous a beaucoup aidé. Et si vous avez un peu de temps, nous apprécierons beaucoup si vous nous laissez un commentaire! Les anciens commentaires sont cachés par iOS à chaque nouvelle mise à jour mais si vous allez dans la section des commentaires, vous pouvez publier vos anciens commentaires à nouveau en un seul clic. par viirus Mise à jour Android: Bugs Fixés Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour Android avec beaucoup de bugs et de crashs fixés. Téléchargez-la dès maintenant pour une expérience plus stable! Merci de votre patience pendant que nous avons corrigé beaucoup de petits problèmes qui se sont présentés après notre grande révision du code ce weekend. Si vous aimez la direction que l'application prend, nous apprécierions beaucoup si vous nous laisser un commentaire :) Cela nous aide beaucoup! (Vous espérez une mise à jour iOS avec les mêmes corrections? Nous avons soumis cette demande à Apple, nous attendons juste qu'ils l'approuvent, ce qui pourrait prendre quelques jours. Restez à l'écoute!) par viirus Objets d'abonné•e de Mai Les objets d'abonné•e de mai ont été révélés: l'ensemble du barde de fanfare! Vous avez encore six jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble. Les abonné•e•s peuvent également acheter des gemmes avec de l'or -- plus la durée d'abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes par mois! Il y a d'autres avantages également, comme un accès plus long aux données non compressées. Mais le mieux est que vous soutenez directement le fonctionnement d'Habitica. Merci beaucoup -- ça nous touche vraiment! par Lemoness ---- 5/21/2016 Bon retour, Habitica! Bon retour à tous! Hourrah! Après plusieurs heures de labeur, nos vaillants forgerons on réussi à terminer notre maintenance planifiée en avance. Le site devrait fonctionner normalement à nouveau! Si vous remarquez des problèmes ou avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter par e-mail à admin@habitica.com et nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous aider. Mises à jour importantes pour les applications mobiles Nous avons publié une mise à jour iOS et une mise à jour Android contenant les nouveau code. Il est très important de télécharger ces mises à jour immédiatement, ou vous risquez de rencontrer d'importants bugs! Familiers vétérans Pour vous remercier de votre patience durant la maintenance, nous avons offert à tout le monde un familier vétéran spécial! Vous pouvez le voir sous Inventaire > Familiers, tout en bas de l'écran. S'il n'est pas encore apparu, ne vous inquiétez pas: puisque vous êtes de nombreux•euses Habiticien•ne•s, cela peut parfois prendre une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce que tout le monde reçoive leur familier. Vous l'aurez tout bientôt! Encore merci de votre patience pendant le temps d'arrêt. Mode sans échec quotidien Pour protéger les comptes des Habiticien•ne•s dans les différents fuseaux horaires du monde, nous avons activé le mode sans échec quotidien (Cron Daily Safe Mode) pendant la maintenance, ce qui vous empêche de recevoir des dégâts ou de perdre vos combos pour le reste du week-end. Contactez-nous à admin@habitica.com si vous avez des questions ou inquiétudes! ---- 5/19/2016 IMPORTANT: Maintenance à venir! Maintenance prévue pour le 21 mai Ce samedi, nous allons effectuer une importante maintenance d'Habitica pour construire les fondations de nouvelles fonctionnalités excitantes! Nous allons faire tout ce qu'on peut pour que celle-ci se passe aussi bien que possible mais malheureusement, il y aura un temps d'arrêt considérable pendant une grande partie de la journée. Nous prévoyons cette maintenance pour le samedi 21 mai. Habitica sera indisponible entre 22h et 7h CEST (20h - 5h UTC). * Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous NE perdrez PAS vos combos et ne recevrez aucun dommages ce week-end, même pas des Boss! Cette maintenance ne fera aucun mal à vos comptes. * Si vous avez besoin de voir vos tâches samedi, nous vous recommandons de prendre un capture d'écran de vos tâches avant le début de la maintenance afin que vous puissiez l'utiliser comme référence pendant le temps d'arrêt. * A la fin de la maintenance, pour vous remercier de votre patience, tout le monde recevra un rare familier vétéran! * Cette maintenance ne devrait pas amener de différences visuelles majeurs sur le site; c'est uniquement du travail en coulisse. Toutefois, à la fin de la maintenance, nous publierons des nouvelles mises à jour pour les applications mobiles, qui seront nécessaires pour leur permettre de fonctionner correctement avec les nouveaux changements! Assurez-vous de les télécharger samedi dès qu'elles sont publiées. * Pour plus d'informations, veuillez consulter notre page d'information détaillée sur la maintenance! Et si vous avez des questions ou inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à contacter Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), et elle se fera un plaisir de vous aider. Nous comprenons que c'est très frustrant de ne pas avoir accès à Habitica pendant une aussi grande partie de la journée.Soyez assurés que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour terminer la maintenance aussi vite que possible mais avec plus d'un million de comptes d'Habiticien•ne•s à migrer, c'est une lourde tâche! Pendant la maintenance samedi nous publieront des mises à jour de statut régulières sur notre compte Twitter, vous pouvez donc nous suivre pour des mises à jour plus précises. Merci de votre patience et d'utiliser Habitica! ---- 5/17/2016 Quête de familier de l'Arbrisseau et Mise en avant de défi! Nouvelles quête de Familier: L'arbre tortueux (arbrisseaux) Nous avons publié une nouvelle Quête de Familier: l'Arbre Tortueux! La compétition de jardinage a été interrompue par un terrible arbre capable d'effectuer plusieurs tâches à la fois. Pouvez vous vaincre ce guerrier de bois? Si oui, vous gagnerez quelques œufs d'arbrisseau! par Lemoness et SabreCat Art par fuzzytrees, PainterProphet, aurakami, et plumilla Ecriture par Flutter Bee Mise en avant de défi Il y a une nouvelle mise en avant de défi sur notre blog! Consultez-la pour trouver des super défis qui peuvent vous aider à simplifier votre vie digitale. Avez-vous créé un défi qui, selon vous, mérite d'être mis en avant? Soumettez-le pour qu'il soit publié sur notre blog! Tous les défis avec un prix en gemmes et une date de fin peut être choisi. Et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez du défi mis en avant ce mois-ci dans les commentaires ou sur Twitter, Facebook, ou Tumblr. Profitez-en! par redphoenix Défis par ArynChris, Janelle Rowe, et BeanieB ---- 5/14/2016 Mise à jour Android importante et Habitica sur les réseaux sociaux Mise à jour Android Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour Android qui inclut la possibilité de choisir une classe au niveau 10! Nous avons aussi corrigé plusieurs bugs et activé la possibilité de partager sur les réseaux sociaux. Vous voulez montrer votre nouveau familier et votre avatar super classe à vos amis? Maintenant c'est possible! Habitica sur les réseaux sociaux A propos de réseaux sociaux.... venez suivre Habitica sur Twitter, Facebook, et Tumblr! Nous publions d'importantes annonces et mises à jour hebdomadaires, et nous partageons même des trucs amusants comme du fanart et cosplay d'Habitica sur notre blog. Venez discuter avec nous! ---- 5/11/2016 Nouveaux objets de personnalisation de l'avatar et Soumissions pour la mise en avant de défis Lunettes et nouvelles couleurs de chaise roulante pour les avatars Deux nouveaux ensembles d'objets de personnalisation de l'avatar sont disponibles: les lunettes et des couleurs supplémentaires de chaise roulante! Nous espérons que les Habiticien•ne•s qui portent des lunettes et /ou utilisent un chaise roulante appécieront ces options par Breadstrings et Balduranne Soumissions pour la mise en avant de défis Vous avez créé un défi qui peut être appliqué largement que vous souhaitez promouvoir dans tout Habitica? Vous pouvez maintenant soumettre vos défis pour qu'ils soient mis en avant sur notre blog officiel! Pour être qualifié, le défi doit avoir une date de fin et un prix en gemmes de n'importe quel montant. Pour soumettre un défi, remplissez ce formulaire. par redphoenix ---- 5/3/2016 Mise à jour iOS, Arrière-plans de mai, et objets de l'Armoire Enchantée de mai Mise à jour iOS Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour iOS qui inclut le partage sur les réseaux sociaux et la possibilité de changer de classe depuis l'application, ainsi que quelques corrections de bug. Assurez-vous de la télécharger pour une meilleure expérience d'Habitica! Si vous aimez les améliorations que nous avons ajouté notre application, laissez un commentaire pour cette nouvelle version. Cela nous aide beaucoup! Les anciens commentaires sont cachés à chaque nouvelle mise à jour mais si vous allez dans la section des commentaires, vous pouvez publier vos anciens commentaires à nouveau en un seul clic. Merci d'utiliser Habitica! par viirus Arrière-plans de mai Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans pour votre avatar disponibles à la Boutique des arrière-plans! Dès à présent votre avatar peut bourdonner dans une ruche, explorer les racines d'un arbre, ou combattre dans un belvédère. par James Danger et DialFForFunky Objets de l'Armoire Enchantée de mai Il y a des nouvelles pièces d'équipement dans l'Armoire Enchantée, une récompense coûtant 100 pièces d'or dans la colonne des récompenses qui se débloque après que vous ayez atteint le succès Armé jusqu'aux dents! Cliquez sur l'armoire enchantée pour une chance aléatoire de trouver de l'équipement spécial, parmi lequel se trouve l'ensemble du diplômé et le bouquet de fleurs! L'armoire peut également vous donner des points d'expérience aléatoires ou de la nourriture. Nous ajouterons des nouvelles pièces d'équipement la première semaine de chaque mois mais même si vous avez épuisé l'inventaire actuel, vous pouvez continuer à cliquer pour un chance d'obtenir de la nourriture ou des points d'expérience. Maintenant allez dépenser tout cet Or accumulé! Que le générateur aléatoire de numéros soit avec vous... par Breadstrings Avril 2016 4/29/2016 Dernière chance pour l'ensemble d'abonné•e d'avril et les objets de la Fête du Printemps! Dernière chance pour l'ensemble d'abonné•e d'avril Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du Guerrier Feuille. Si vous voulez la couronne de fleurs ou l'armure de feuilles, c'est le moment. Merci de votre soutien <3 Dernière chance pour les objets et personnalisations de la Fête du Printemps Le 1er mai, tout reviendra à la normale en Habitica, donc si vous avez encore des objets de la fête du Printemps que vous souhaitez acheter dans la colonne des récompenses ou à la Boutique Saisonnière, vous devriez le faire maintenant! Les objets d'édition saisonnière et les couleurs de cheveux/peau ne seront pas de retour avant mars prochain, et si les objets en édition limitée reviennent, ils coûteront plus cher ou auront l'air différent, donc battez le fer tant qu'il est chaud! ---- 4/27/2016 Boss Mondial vaincu! L'Être Déchaîné est vaincu! Nous avons réussi ! L'Être Déchaîné lâche un hululement de désespoir en tournoyant dans les airs, ses plumes tombant comme de la pluie. Peu à peu, il se transforme en nuage de brume étincelante, qui, une fois percée par le soleil réapparu, se dissipe pour laisser place aux formes humaines, toussotantes et pardonnantes, de Bailey, de Matt, d'Alex... et du Fou d'avril lui-même. Mistivolant est sauvée! Le Fou d'avril est si honteux qu'il a l'air penaud. «Oh, hum, dit-il. Je me suis peut-être laissé... emporter!» La foule marmonne. Des fleurs détrempées atterrissent sur le trottoir. Au loin, un toit s'écroule en un spectaculaire splash. «Heu... oui, dit le Fou. C'est que... je voulais plutôt dire que je suis terriblement désolé. » Il soupire. « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas toujours jouer et avoir du plaisir après tout. Ça ne fait pas de mal de travailler quelques fois. Je crois que je vais prendre une longueur d'avance sur mes tours de l'année prochaine... peut-être.» Redphoenix tousse méchamment. «Je veux dire... prendre une longueur d'avance sur ce ménage du printemps, se reprend le Fou d'avril. N'ayez rien à craindre: je remettrai Habitudiville en état en un rien de temps. Heureusement, personne n'égale mes talents de nettoyage à deux vadrouilles.» Encouragée, la foule s'y met. En peu de temps, Habitudiville revient à son état normal. Maintenant que l'Être Déchaîné s'est évaporé, les abeilles féeriques de Mistivolant se remettent au travail, et en un rien de temps, les fleurs éclosent et la ville flotte de nouveau. Alors que les Habiticien·ne·s câlinent les abeilles féeriques touffues, les yeux du Fou d'avril s'illuminent : «Oh! j'ai une idée, s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi ne garderiez-vous pas tous ces Abeilles touffues comme Familier et Monture? C'est un cadeau parfait pour symboliser l'équilibre entre dur labeur et récompense méritée, si je vous ennuie avec une allégorie.» Il vous fait un clin d'oeil. «En plus, elles ne piquent pas. Parole de Fou!» ---- 4/25/2016 Objets d'abonné•e d'avril et Potions d'éclosion florales! Objets d'abonné•e d'avril Les objets d'abonné•e d'avril ont été révélés: l'ensemble du Guerrier Feuille! Vous avez encore cinq jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble. Les abonné•e•s peuvent également acheter des gemmes avec de l'or -- plus la durée d'abonnement est longue, plus vous pouvez acheter de gemmes par mois! Il y a d'autres avantages également, comme un accès plus long aux données non compressées. Mais le mieux est que vous soutenez directement le fonctionnement d'Habitica. Merci beaucoup -- ça nous touche vraiment! par Lemoness Potions d'éclosion florales Dès maintenant et jusqu'au 31 mai, vous pouvez acheter des potions d'éclosion florales au Marché et les utiliser pour faire éclore n'importe quel œuf standard! (Les potions d'éclosion magiques ne fonctionnent pas sur les œufs de familiers de quête.) Les potions d'éclosion florales sont des objets d'édition saisonnière et ne seront donc plus disponibles avant le printemps prochain! Assurez-vous de les acheter tant que vous le pouvez. par Mako413 ---- 4/23/2016 L'Être Déchaîné frappe à nouveau! Boss Mondial: Troisième frappe séductrice Regardez ! Au beau milieu de ses nouvelles, Bailey la Crieuse Publique s'est fait posséder par l'Être Déchaîné ! Elle lâche un discours machiavélique et dépourvu d'informations, tout en s'élevant dans les airs. Comment allons-nous faire maintenant pour savoir ce qui se passe ? Ne vous découragez pas... nous sommes sur le point de combattre cet oiseau distrayant une bonne fois pour toute ! ---- 4/15/2016 Mises à jour iOS et Android, et une autre frappe séductrice! Mise à jour iOS: bugs fixés à gogo Nous avons publié une nouvelle mise à jour iOS qui se concentre sur la stabilité et fixer des bugs! Elle inclut de multiples corrections de crash, en particulier pour iOS 7 et pour les quêtes avec une barre de rage, et enlève des bugs frustrants comme le problème des fuseaux horaires, le bug des objets dupliqués et le fait que les tâches À Faire complétées activaient encore les rappels. Assurez-vous de la télécharger pour une meilleure expérience d'Habitica! Si vous aimez les améliorations que nous avons ajouté notre application, laissez un commentaire pour cette nouvelle version. Cela nous aide beaucoup! Les anciens commentaires sont cachés à chaque nouvelle mise à jour mais si vous allez dans la section des commentaires, vous pouvez publier vos anciens commentaires à nouveau en un seul clic. Nous espérons que vous appréciez cette mise à jour! par viirus, schrockblock, a-ayyash, et nivl4 Mise à jour de l'application Android: Familiers, Armoire Enchantée, et plus encore! Au cas où vous l'auriez manquée, nous avons mis à jour l'application Android hier afin d'inclure une tonne de fonctionnalités parmi lesquelles: *Les familiers et montures! Maintenant vous pouvez utiliser l'application pour faire éclore vos familiers, les nourrir et équiper vos familiers et montures. *Le Boss Mondial! Vous pouvez maintenant voir la bataille contre le boss mondial à la Taverne depuis l'application! *L'Armoire Enchantée! Cliquez à droite de l'application pour une chance d'obtenir de l'équipement, de l'expérience ou de la nourriture. *Modifier les attributs de tâche! Assignez des attributs à vos tâches pour les utiliser si vous activez l'allocation automatique basée sur les tâches. *Crash et bugs fixés! Parmi lesquels des corrections pour les arrière-plans bloqués incorrectement, l'affichage des dates, modifier l'allocation basée sur les tâches et plus encore. Si vous aimez ce que nous faisons avec l'application, laissez nous un commentaire! Cela nous touche vraiment. par viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx et jeubank12 Boss Mondial: Deuxième frappe séductrice! Et pour d'autres nouvelles plus effrayantes, l'Être Déchaîné a utilisé une autre Frappe Séductrice! Ahh !!! Une fois encore, l'Être Déchaîné nous a convaincu de négliger nos Quotidiennes et s'est maintenant attaqué à Matt le Maître des Bêtes ! D'un tourbillon de brume, Matt se transforme en une terrible créature ailée alors que tous les familiers et montures pleurent dans l'écurie. Vite ! Restez concentré·e·s sur vos tâches pour combattre cette ignoble distraction! ---- 4/14/2016 Mise à jour de l'application Android! Mise à jour de l'application Android: Familiers, Armoire Enchantée, et plus encore! Nous avons mis à jour l'application Android afin d'inclure une tonne de fonctionnalités, parmi lesquelles: *Les familiers et montures! Maintenant vous pouvez utiliser l'application pour faire éclore vos familiers, les nourrir et équiper vos familiers et montures. *Le Boss Mondial! Vous pouvez maintenant voir la bataille contre le boss mondial à la Taverne depuis l'application! *L'Armoire Enchantée! Cliquez à droite de l'application pour une chance d'obtenir de l'équipement, de l'expérience ou de la nourriture. *Modifier les attributs de tâche! Contrôlez comment les points d'attributs sont assignés directement depuis l'appli. *Crash et bugs fixés! Parmi lesquels des corrections pour les arrière-plans bloqués incorrectement, l'affichage des dates, modifier l'allocation basée sur les tâches et plus encore. Si vous aimez ce que nous faisons avec l'application, laissez nous un commentaire! Cela nous touche vraiment. par viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx et jeubank12 ---- 4/12/2016 Quête de familier d'avril: Faucon! Quête de familier d'avril: Les Oiseaux de la Proiecrastination Les Oiseaux de la Proiecrastination empêchent les Habiticien•ne•s de compléter leurs buts! Pouvez-vous vaincre vos tâches? Si oui, vous gagnerez un lot d'œufs de faucon! Achetez le parchemin de quête au magasin de quêtes dès maintenant. Ecriture par Bartelmy Art par JonArinbjorn, Squish, Onheiron, et Trogdorina Icônes de compétences Les compétences ont maintenant un ensemble de magnifiques icônes associées à chacune d'entre elles, grâce à nos artistes contributeurs et contributrices! par Accio Books! Art par Draayder, Siriocra, Evyx, RosemonkeyCT, LlamaHobbit, Inventrix, Pfeffernusse, TinyCoke, et intune ---- 4/8/2016 Attaque du Boss Mondial: Frappe séductrice! Frappe séductrice sur Alex le Marchand! Oh non ! Malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons été distraits par les illusions charmantes de l'Être Déchaîné et nous avons oublié quelques Quotidiennes ! En poussant un cri moqueur, l'oiseau scintillant bat ses ailes pour lever un essaim de brume autour d'Alex le Marchand. Une fois la brume dispersée, il est possédé ! « Échantillons gratuits ! », crie-t-il joyeusement. Il se met à lancer des oeufs et des potions explosives aux Habiticien·ne·s en fuite. Pas la meilleure manière de vendre, ça c'est certain. Dépêchez-vous ! Restons concentré·e·s sur nos Quotidiennes pour combattre ce monstre avant qu'il ne possède quelqu'un d'autre. ---- 4/5/2016 Arrière-plans d'avril, Objets de l'Armoire Enchantée et Graines brillantes! Arrière-plans d'avril Il y a trois nouveaux arrière-plans pour les avatars à la Boutique des arrière-plans! Maintenant votre avatar peut s'entraîner sur le terrain de tir à l'arc, batifoler sur des fleurs géantes ou découvrir de l'or au bout de l'arc-en-ciel! Art par Sunstroke, PainterProphet, et UncommonCriminal Objets de l'Armoire Enchantée d'avril révélés Il y a des nouvelles pièces d'équipement dans l'Armoire Enchantée, une récompense coûtant 100 pièces d'or dans la colonne des récompenses qui se débloque après que vous ayez atteint le succès Armé jusqu'aux dents! Cliquez sur l'armoire enchantée pour une chance aléatoire de trouver de l'équipement spécial, parmi lequel se trouve l'ensemble de l'archer de base et la flèche comique! L'armoire peut également vous donner des points d'expérience aléatoires ou de la nourriture. Nous ajouterons des nouvelles pièces d'équipement la première semaine de chaque mois mais même si vous avez épuisé l'inventaire actuel, vous pouvez continuer à cliquer pour un chance d'obtenir de la nourriture ou des points d'expérience. Maintenant allez dépenser tout cet Or accumulé! Que le générateur aléatoire de numéros soit avec vous... Art par Balduranne, Fandekasp, nonight, et Kiwibot Graines Brillantes Jetez une Graine Brillante à vos ami•e•s pour les transformer en de joyeuses fleurs jusqu'à leur prochain Cron! Vous pouvez achetez les Graines à la Boutique Saisonnière pour de l'or. Vous ne voulez pas être une fleur? Achetez de la potion d'effeuillage à la Boutique des récompenses pour annuler l'effet. Les Graines Brillantes seront disponibles jusqu'au 30 avril! ---- 4/1/2016 Boss Mondial révélé: l'Être Déchaîné! Boss Mondial: l'Être Déchaîné Pour blesser un boss mondial, complétez vos tâches Quotidiennes et À faire. Pour chaque Quotidienne que vous avez manqué (multiplié par la Force du boss), la barre de Frappe séductrice du boss augmentera. Lorsque sa barre de Frappe séductrice est pleine, le Boss Mondial attaquera un PNJ. Un boss mondial de causera jamais de dommages aux joueurs et joueuses individel•le•s ou à leurs comptes. Seules les Quotidiennes manquées des Habiticien·ne·s actif·ve·s qui ne se reposent pas à l'auberge sont comptées. ~*~ La fête commence comme d'habitude. Les amuse-bouches sont excellents, la musique, entraînante, même les éléphants dansants font partie de la routine. Les Habiticien·ne·s rient et s'amusent entre les centres de table regorgeant de fleurs, heureux d'être distraits de leurs tâches les plus ingrates. Le Fou d'avril tournoyant parmi la foule, conte une blague marrante par-ci et joue un mauvais tour par-là. Alors que l'horloge de Mistivolant sonne minuit, le Fou d'avril saute sur la scène pour donner un discours: « Ami·e·s ! Ennemi·e·s ! Connaissances tolérantes ! Prêtez-moi vos oreilles ! » Les spectateurs gloussent alors que des oreilles d'animaux sortent de leur tête, puis ils prennent la pose, portant fièrement leur nouvel accessoire. « Comme vous le savez tous, continue le Fou, mes illusions confuses ne durent normalement qu'une journée. Mais je suis heureux de vous annoncer que j'ai découvert un moyen de nous amuser perpétuellement, sans avoir à nous soucier du sale poids de nos responsabilités. Charmant·e·s Habiticien·ne·s, je vous présente mon nouvel ami magique... l'Être Déchaîné ! » Lemoness pâlit soudainement, échappant ses hors-d'oeuvres. « Attendez ! Ne faites pas confiance... » Tout à coup, une épaisse brume scintillante envahit la pièce et tourbillonne autour du Fou d'avril, l'enveloppant pour se transformer en plumes embrumées et en long cou. La foule est bouche bée devant ce monstrueux oiseau déployant ses ailes miroitantes d'illusions. Il pousse un horrible rire strident. « Oh, il y a des siècles qu'un Habiticien avait été assez fou pour m'invoquer ! Comme c'est merveilleux d'avoir une forme physique à nouveau. » Bourdonnant de terreur, les abeilles féeriques de Mistivolant s'enfuient hors de la ville flottante, qui s'affaisse dans le ciel. Une à une, les jolies fleurs de printemps se fanent et disparaissent. « Mes très chers ami·e·s, pourquoi êtes-vous si affolé·e·s ?, s'écrit l'Être Déchaîné en battant des ailes. Vous n'avez plus à travailler fort pour obtenir des récompenses; je vous donnerai tout ce que vous désirez ! » Des pièces d'or se mettent à pleuvoir du ciel, atteignant le sol avec une force brutale. La foule cherche refuge en hurlant. « C'est une blague ? », s'écrie Baconsaur, au moment même où des pièces fracassent les fenêtres et détruisent les bardeaux des toits. PainterProphet se baisse pour éviter les éclairs qui tonnent là-haut. La brume voile le soleil. « Non ! Cette fois, je ne crois pas que c'en est une ! » Vite, Habiticien·ne·s, ne laissons pas ce Boss Mondial nous distraire de nos objectifs ! Restons concentré·e·s sur les tâches que nous devons accomplir pour sauver Mistivolant et, espérons-le... nous-mêmes. Mars 2016 3/30/2016 Dernière chance pour les objets d'abonné•e de mars! Tri d'équipement et chaises roulantes pour les avatars Dernière chance pour l'ensemble d'abonné•e de mars Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du trèfle à quatre feuilles. Guerrier Feuille. Si vous voulez le costume chanceux et le chapeau chanceux, c'est le moment -- merci de votre soutien. par Lemoness Tri d'équipement Vous pouvez maintenant trier votre équipement sur le site web par ensemble ou statistique, afin de pouvoir choisir les meilleures pièces à porter. Profitez bien de ces nouvelles options d'organisation! par qrry et Blade Chaises roulantes pour les avatars Il y a une nouvelle option de personnalisation de l'avatar sur le site web: une chaise roulante! Nous espérons que les Habiticien•ne•s qui utilisent une chaise roulante apprécieront cette option. par Balduranne, Sinble, et Blade ---- 3/24/2016 Objets d'abonné•e de mars, Personnalisations de l'avatar de printemps, Mise à jour Android, et l'intrigue de printemps continue! Objets d'abonné•e de mars Les objets d'abonné•e de mars ont été révélés: l'ensemble du trèfle à quatre feuilles! Tou•te•s les abonné•e•s de mars recevront le costume chanceux et le chapeau chanceux. Vous avez encore cinq jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons sur vous pour maintenir Habitica gratuit et assurer son fonctionnement. par Lemoness Couleurs de cheveux miroitées et ensemble de peaux pastels Les couleurs de cheveux miroitées d'édition saisonnière et l'ensemble de peaux pastels sont dès maintenant disponibles sur la page de personnalisations de l'avatar! Ces ensembles ne seront disponibles à l'achat que jusqu'au 30 avril et disparaîtront ensuite de la boutique jusqu'à la prochaine Fête du Printemps. Si vous les achetez, vous pourrez les utiliser toute l'année! par Lemoness et McCoyly Mise à jour Android Au cas où vous l'auriez manquée, nous avons publié une mise à jour de suivi ce week-end pour l'application Android avec de nombreuses corrections de bugs. Assurez-vous de la télécharger dès maintenant si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait! par Viirus L'intrigue de printemps continue Depuis que le Fou d'Avril est venu en ville, il y a eu des fêtes continues, des blagues et des parades! Le seul problème est qu'avec ces célébrations constantes, il est devenu difficile de, eh bien... accomplir du travail quel qu'il soit. Certain·e·s citoyen·ne·s inquiet·ète·s approchèrent le Fou d'Avril avec ce problème mais il glousse seulement et lève la voix de manière à être entendu par dessus les trombones. Oho ! Rien à craindre. J'ai découvert un truc qui va nous empêcher de récolter nos justes récompenses, même si nous continuons à célébrer! Attendez juste et vous verrez. Je le réserve pour mon grand final!” Eh bien, ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal de continuer à célébrer jusqu'au premier avril. C'est seulement un jour après tout... par Lemoness ---- 3/18/2016 SPRING FLING BEGINS! LIMITED EDITION EQUIPMENT, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND SPRING MYSTERY PLOT CONTINUES Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Springing Bunny, Clever Dog, Grand Malkin, or Brave Mouse. You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before your time runs out... by PainterProphet and Balduranne Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including past spring outfits and the Egg Quest scroll. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! Spring Plot Continues: The Floating City of Mistiflying As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. Spring Plot-Line Continues: The April Fool The April Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." “Really! Did I cause that?” Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” “An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. “You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. ---- 3/17/2016 MAJOR IOS AND ANDROID APP UPDATES! iOS App Updates: Task Reminders, Guilds, and More! We've released an update for our iOS app! This is a big one, so be sure to download it now. * Set TASK REMINDERS for individual tasks that send you notifications when it's time to get things done! Just tap on a task to add or edit a reminder. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * +1 IN CHATS! Let a user know that you liked their post by tapping the new +1 button! Go wild with power. * We've also fixed lots of bugs, including header and FAQ scrolling! When we release a new iOS update, it hides all of our old reviews, so if you like the direction we're going, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! And if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to email mobile@habitica.com so we can respond. Thanks, and enjoy! Android App Updates: Guilds, Equipment, and More! We've also released a bunch of new features for our Android app! Grab it now to check out all the cool stuff. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * Now you can equip and view EQUIPMENT right from the app! * EMOJI AND MARKDOWN are now supported in chat messages. * Accept or reject QUEST INVITES right from the app! Happy battling. As always, if you're enjoying our Android app and want to help us out, please consider leaving us a review! It really means a lot to us. If you have questions or feedback, be sure to email mobile@habitica.com so it doesn't get lost! Want to Contribute? Habitica is an open-source project, which means that anyone can contribute! If you're interested in helping us improve the app while earning gems and special armor, check out our Github for iOS and Android. We can't wait to see what you'll contribute! ---- 3/15/2016 NEW PARTY ACHIEVEMENT BADGES AND SPRING MYSTERY PLOT CONTINUES! New Party Achievements There are two brand-new badges that you can earn by being in a party with your friends: the Party Up badge, for those in parties of 2 or more, and the Party On badge, for those in parties of 4 or more. Parties are a great way to stay accountable to your tasks. To earn these badges, invite your friends or post in the Party Wanted Guild on the website to join an existing group. If you're already in a party with others, simply visit the Party page to claim the badges! Enjoy! by khipkin and Lemoness Spring Mystery Plot Continues A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. “I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” “Do you hear that distant humming sound?” “There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. “It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” “You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” by Lemoness ---- 3/9/2016 SNAIL PET QUEST AND MOBILE CHALLENGE WINNERS. PLUS, SPRING PLOT-LINE BEGINS! Snail Pet Quest We've released a new Pet Quest: The Snail of Drudgery Sludge! Habiticans everywhere are bogged down by unimportant tasks. Can you wash away the slime? If so, you'll earn some Snail Eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Overomega, Pffernusse, and Misceo Writing by Maz Wendling Mobile Challenge Winners Congratulations to the winners of the Mobile App Challenges: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb! Thanks to everyone who participated. We hope that you're enjoying the apps! by Lemoness Spring Plot-line Begins A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... by Lemoness ---- 3/1/2016 MARCH BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, WEB DESIGNER NEEDED AND MARCH MYSTERY BOX March Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can venture into a Rainforest, find precious metals in a Deep Mine, or cast spells in a Circle of Stones. by James Danger, sungabraverday, and UncommonCriminal March Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Miner Set and the Mystic Lamp! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne March Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of March will receive the March Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 23rd, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness Web UI Designer Needed We’re looking for UI designers with experience in UX! Do you like user-centered approaches? Are you familiar with web patterns and assets? If that sounds like you, and you’re interested in contributing to Habitica, please email vicky@habitica.com. We look forward to questing with you! Février 2016 2/24/2016 PHOENIXES IN THE TIME TRAVEL STABLE! FEBRUARY MYSTERY SET! Phoenixes Available from the Time Travelers The Time Travelers have made a stop in the past to pick up some rare Phoenix pets and mounts from last fall's World Boss battle. Get them now! To unlock the Phoenixes, you'll need Mystic Hourglasses, which are awarded to people who have been subscribers for three consecutive months or more. Thank you so much for your support--Habitica really does depend on you. Objets d'abonné•e de février Les objets d'abonné•e de février ont été révélés: l'ensemble du Bourreau des Cœurs! Tou•te•s les abonné•e•s de février recevront la cape du bourreau des cœurs et la capuche de bourreau des cœurs. Vous avez encore cinq jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons sur vous pour maintenir Habitica gratuit et assurer son fonctionnement. par Lemoness ---- 2/17/2016 ANDROID APP IN PORTUGUESE, LITHUANIAN, AND POLISH! PLUS, NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION CHALLENGE WINNERS Android App Update: Translations We've released an update to our Android app! It is now translated into Portuguese, Lithuanian, and Polish. Many thanks to our amazing volunteer translators for all their time and effort! More languages will be coming soon in future updates. If you are fluent in another language and would like to help, come join our translation team! by viirus, Portuguese translation team, Lithuanian translation team, and Polish translation team New Year's Resolution Challenge Winners The winners in our official New Year's Resolution Challenge have been randomly selected, and the lucky Habiticans are... Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr! Congratulations to them, and congratulations to all of the participants who prepared themselves to surmount the Challenges of 2016. by redphoenix ---- 2/8/2016 VALENTINE'S DAY AND MONKEY PET QUEST! Happy Valentine's Day! This week, we're celebrating Habitican Valentine's Day, a holiday dedicated to all the people and pastimes that we love. Help motivate all of the lovely people in your party by sending them a caring valentine! Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! by Lemoness and SabreCat Monkey Pet Quest In honor of the Lunar New Year and the Year of the Monkey, we've released a new Pet Quest: Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys! These primates are wrecking havoc and causing constant distractions. Can you get them to stop monkeying around? If so, you'll earn some Monkey Eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by yamato, leephon, Misceo, and Oneironaut Written by Emily Austin and Felipe NA ---- 2/3/2016 FEBRUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! February Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can read in the Cozy Library, stroll through the Bamboo Forest, or stride down the Grand Staircase! by UncommonCriminal and pocketmole February Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Barrister Set and the Jester Set! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Podcod and PainterProphet ---- 2/1/2016 FEBRUARY MYSTERY BOX, VIDEO CHALLENGE WINNER, AND OFFICIAL MOBILE APP CHALLENGE February Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of February will receive the February Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness Video Challenge Winner The winner of the Official Challenge for sharing the video has been randomly selected, and the lucky Habitican is... Baggs98! Thanks so much to everyone who helped us spread the word. You guys are the best. Official Mobile App Challenge We’ve launched another Official Challenge: the Mobile App Download Challenge! In case you missed it, Habitica now has both an iOS app and an Android app so that you can easily use Habitica on the go, and we hope that everyone who has one of those devices will give them a try! All you have to do to be eligible for the prize is have downloaded our iOS or Android app. The contest ends on February 29th, and the 10 randomly-selected winners will each get 10 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- Janvier 2016 1/29/2016 HABITICA BIRTHDAY BASH: CAKE, ACHIEVEMENTS, BIRTHDAY CARDS, AND PARTY ROBES! PLUS, LAST CHANCE FOR JANUARY AND WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday, and this year we have something extra-special to enjoy: Habitica has hit over one million users! Thank you so much for being here with us - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of cake to feed to your pets! Yum, yum. Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is now selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes Until February 1st only, there are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Birthday Cards You can now send Birthday Cards to your party mates! If you do so, you'll both get the Birthday Bonanza badge. These birthday cards will be available year-round for 10 Gold each. Dernière chance pour l'ensemble d'abonné•e de janvier Rappel: c'est le dernier jour pour vous abonner et recevoir l'ensemble du Champion de la Résolution. Si vous voulez la Tueuse Résolue et le Casque de Vraie Détermination, c'est le moment -- merci de votre soutien <3 Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits & Hair Colors On February 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 1/26/16 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION IN THE ANDROID APP Objets d'abonné•e de janvier Les objets d'abonné•e de janvier ont été révélés: l'ensemble du Champion de la Résolution! Tou•te•s les abonné•e•s de janvier recevront la Tueuse Résolue et le Casque de Vraie Détermination. Vous avez encore cinq jours pour vous abonner et recevoir cet ensemble! Merci de votre soutien - nous comptons sur vous pour maintenir Habitica gratuit et assurer son fonctionnement. par Lemoness Android App Update: Avatar Customization We've released an update to the Android app including... AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION! Now you can edit your avatar on the go. We've also crushed a bunch of bugs and crashes, so be sure to download it now. by Viirus ---- 1/20/2016 NEW STAFF MEMBER, NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION BLOG POSTS, AND RESOLUTION CHALLENGE New Staff Member We're very excited to announce that our mobile app master Viirus is now officially a staff member! He's the driving force behind our iOS app, as well as a significant contributor to our Android app, so we are thrilled to have him battling at our side. Congratulate him in the Tavern! New Year's Resolution Blog Posts and Challenge How are your resolutions doing, now that the excitement of early January is past? We've started a series of blog posts to help you buckle down and achieve your 2016 goals. We'll be posting more in the series over the next two weeks, so be sure to check back! There's also an official Challenge to help you follow along with the tips in the blog posts. Join it for a chance at the Gem prize! ---- 1/13/2016 JANUARY PET QUEST, CHAT REVERSAL OPTION, MERCHANDISE PAGE, AND BEEMINDER GUEST POST January Pet Quest: Sabretooth Tigers There's a new Pet Quest available to buy in the Quest Shop! An undead sabretooth tiger has broken out from the ice of the Stoikalm Steppes. Can you defeat the Zombie Sabre Cat? If so, you'll earn some sabretooth eggs! by SabreCat and Lemoness Art by Fandekasp, Inventrix, and icefelis Writing by Daniel the Bard, Flutter Bee, and SabreCat Chat Reversal Option We've now implemented the option to reverse the order of chat in parties, Guilds, and the Tavern! This will make it easier for those Habiticans who use screen readers to catch up on chat. To reverse the order, simply click the checkbox under the Send Chat / Fetch Recent Messages buttons that says "Show chat messages in reverse order." by GeorgeSG Merchandise Page Now our awesome Habitica merchandise is gathered in one easy-to-access page! If you want to get our stickers or preorder the next batch of Habitica T-shirts, head on over and check it out. by Camenni Beeminder Guest Post We've written a guest post for the Beeminder blog! Check it out to read about how Habitica's rewards can work well with Beeminder's extra punishment. by Lemoness ---- 1/8/2016 HABITICA VIDEO AND CHALLENGE, PLUS WINTERY HAIR COLORS! Habitica Video We're excited to reveal our Habitica video! Check it out and let us know what you think. There's also a Challenge for people who share the video on social media with a 25 Gem prize, so if you like the video enough to pass it along, be sure to enter the Challenge for a chance to win! by redphoenix, Lemoness, and Blank Canvas Entertainment, LLC Wintery Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase from the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. ---- 1/6/2016 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, IMPORTANT HISTORY COMPRESSION UPDATE January Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can build a Snowman Army, skate on a Frozen Lake, or look at the stars of a Winter Night! by featherlight, louiselouise, and nonight January Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Dragon Tamer Set and the Glowing Spear! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne History Compression Update We're working on a big change to the site that will significantly improve performance, making things faster and smoother. However, in order to make these improvements, we need to compress some task and personal history. The following changes will go into effect on Sunday: * Non-subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 60 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). * Subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 365 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). Subscribers will be able to gain their full history by downloading it prior to the change, or by posting in the Newbies Guild for an admin to access it. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to email admin@habitica.com. We're looking forward to the performance improvements for the site! Category:News